Rent a Dwarf
by Catilia
Summary: Tout ne se marchande pas...du moins c'est ce que l'on dit car ici voyez-vous, derrière cette Porte, oui là juste là, vous voyez ? Bien. Eh bien, derrière cette porte des contrats se font et se défont à l'abris des yeux curieux et des oreilles indiscrètes. Ces contrats sont d'une de nature spéciale et engagent bien plus que ce que vous pensiez au début. Cadeau pour une amie !


Oui, encore un nouveau petit délire et cette fois rien que pour le bon plaisir de ma chère belle-sœur. Un cadeau un peu en retard, Kili s'est fait la malle avant que je puisse lui mettre le nœud autour de la tête, dommage surtout que j'avais pris un ruban rose exprès.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages à part moi-même et Evil ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à J.R.R. Tolkien et ses héritiers.**

Bon anniversaire !

* * *

_Contrat de location_

_Le Nain ci-présent, _Kili héritier de la lignée de Durin, Second Prince sous la Montagne,

_s'engage à louer sa personne pour, _une durée indéterminée,

_auprès de l'aimable et estimé(e) _Dame Evil-Deviante, _qui s'engage pour sa part à respecter les conditions ci-jointes, sous peine de lourde(s) sanction(s) pouvant varier dans leur durée et leur intensité avec comme seule condition de ne pas entraîner la mort. En cas de décès suite aux sanctions appliquées, les signataires du présent contrat se dégagent de toute responsabilité pouvant leur incomber._

_Les parties impliquées demeureront désormais _en Erebor, _(si déplacement sur Terre, se référer aux conditions ci-jointes)._

_Transaction effectuée auprès de l'inestimable Dame Catilia, laquelle aura aussi à charge de veiller au bon déroulement de la location et au confort des parties impliquées._

_Contrat lu et approuvé le _10/04/2014, _derrière La Porte. _

_Par Thorin héritier de Durin, Roi sous la Montagne, Dame Catilia, _Kili héritier de Durin, Second Prince sous la Montagne _et _Dame Evil-Deviante.

_Certifié par Balin héritier de Durin et Premier Conseiller au Conseil royal en sa qualité de témoin._

Il y avait une porte en Erebor. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'étaient pas les portes qui manquaient dans la cité sous la Montagne. Bien qu'ayant des manières pouvant parfois être qualifiées de rustres ou barbares par certains peuples sylvestres aux manières allant au-delà du raffinement, les Nains connaissaient et appréciaient tout de même la notion d'intimité. Les portes étaient donc en réalité chose courante au royaume du roi Thorin Ecu de Chêne. Pourtant celle-ci était différente. Pas tant par son ouvrage, il serait même juste de dire que sa facture était outrageusement simple si l'on devait la comparer aux autres portes ouvrant sur les appartements royaux. C'était un simple panneau de bois sombre, tout de même rehaussé de quelques embellissements typiquement nains et qui grinçait quelque peu sur ses gonds. Plusieurs fois l'on avait tenté de bannir cette nuisance sonore malvenue, mais la créature qui habitait ces lieux s'en accommodait fort bien, et autant de fois des idiots entêtés étaient venus lui proposer de la débarrasser de ce couinement, autant de fois elle les avait renvoyés sangloter dans les jupons de leur mère.

Ce qui rendait en réalité cette porte si spéciale était ce qu'elle dissimulait. Ils étaient peu à connaître ce secret, et ceux qui l'ignoraient se gardaient bien de poser des questions. Certains la surnommaient même la Porte noire et elle était depuis longtemps devenue le sujet favoris des discussions murmurées sur le ton de la conspiration, au coin d'un étal les jours de marché.

La maîtresse des lieux jalousement gardés par l'objet de tous les questionnements était bien consciente de toutes les folles rumeurs qui courraient sur le compte de sa pauvre porte et, loin de faire quoi que ce soit pour les faire taire, elle prenait au contraire un malin plaisir à les attiser. Tout cela l'amusait fortement. Outre un passe-temps agréable, la sinistre réputation dont était victime son entrée lui prodiguait également l'avantage non négligeable d'éloigner les curieux (superstition quand tu nous tiens) et lui assurait donc une relative tranquillité, idéale pour son petit commerce connu de quelques initiés seulement.

C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ces illustres initiés qui observait en ce moment même d'un œil morne cette porte qui semblait tant le narguer. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et se faisant, trahissait son malaise évident dont la créature qui habitait l'antre qu'il s'apprêtait à pénétrer ne manquerait pas de se moquer. Ses mains serraient convulsivement le précieux parchemin qui n'était autre que l'objet de ses soucis, mais qui ne méritait certes pas de finir déchiqueté de la sorte. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut de sa bêtise, le jeune nain, en une tentative malheureuse de défroisser le document, en arracha en définitive la partie inférieure. Il fixa stupidement ses deux bouts de parchemin, et se sentit frissonner tandis qu'il prenait conscience des conséquences plus que plausibles qu'allait entraîner son acte malencontreux. Fichtre.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait courageusement à tourner les talons, La Porte émit son couinement si caractéristique et la fine silhouette qui s'était glissée dans l'entrebâillement lui adressa un sourire lupin.

- Kili, ronronna celle-ci, ne reste donc pas là à hanter mon seuil. Entre.

La créature se retira dans son domaine et le prince hésita un instant, le regard fixé sur l'espace laissé vacant. Mourir dès à présent ou plus tard, telle était le choix cornélien auquel devait à présent faire face le nain.

- Kili, je n'ai pas besoin d'une gargouille devant ma porte, elle se suffit très bien à elle-même.

L'interpellé sursauta, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et franchit l'entrée de l'Enfer, comme se plaisait à l'appeler sa propriétaire, bien qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même très bien le concept infernal. Une fois de plus il ricana en imaginant la mine plus que déconfite des partisans des rumeurs les plus folles qui décrivaient cet endroit comme un lieu aussi noir que Bârad-dûr lui-même, s'ils venaient à découvrir ce que dissimulait réellement La Porte. Rien de plus que des appartements royaux comme il s'en trouvait une petite dizaine au même niveau de la cité naine. Le même agencement que ceux qu'il occupait lui-même une chambre, un salon avec terrasse et des bains privés. Rien d'occulte non plus, car afin de contraster avec la structure lourde d'un appartement creusé à même le roc, la propriétaire des lieux avait jeté son dévolu sur un ameublement blanc, importé spécialement d'Imladrys, ce qui avait d'ailleurs causé par mal de problèmes à l'époque, et des voilages tout aussi elfiques qui se balançaient doucement à la faveur de quelques courants d'air. Seul le lit était noir, Kili pouvait l'apercevoir par la porte restée entrouverte, mais il évita de s'y attarder dessus ayant distingué une silhouette alanguie entre les draps ébènes.

Il rejoignit son hôte, qui s'était gracieusement vautrée dans un amas de coussins sur la terrasse. Les deux s'étudièrent un instant, et le prince s'attarda sur sa silhouette indéniablement elfique (de même que les oreilles pointues) malgré une taille typiquement naine. Cependant point de pieds poilus, ce qui écartait l'hypothèse d'une lointaine cousine de leur cambrioleur et accessoirement consort non consentant. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question de son appartenance à un quelconque peuple inconnu, la réponse de l'étrange elfe miniature avait été plus que vague et n'avait constitué qu'en une sorte de « c'est mon histoire je fais ce que je veux, les naines n'ont qu'à pas avoir de barbe », ce que Kili n'avait pas compris mais n'avait pas non plus cherché à expliciter. Revenant au moment présent, il déglutit en remarquant le froncement de sourcils de son hôte, dont le regard s'était posé sur le parchemin déchiré.

- Tu sais Kili, il y a toute une procédure prévue afin de rompre le contrat, elle est longue est complexe, ce qui normal puisque mise au point par Balin, et moi-même je ne l'ai pas retenue dans son intégralité, mais je suis pratiquement certaine que déchirer ledit contrat n'en fait pas partie.

L'archer battit stupidement des paupières, fixa le document en piteux état et s'empressa de nier toute volonté de rompre le contrat, puis face à l'air sceptique de son vis-à-vis, clarifia la situation. Son hôte, après avoir calmé son ricanement, le pressa de lui indiquer la raison de sa venue, car elle n'avait certes pas que ça à faire.

- Dame Catilia, ainsi que le prévoit le contrat dont je suis l'objet, je viens faire une réclamation.

L'ersatz d'elfe poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, mais fit tout de même signe à son visiteur de s'installer à son aise. Le prince s'exécuta et une fois lui-même enfoncé dans l'un des multiples nids de coussins qui parsemaient la terrasse, il débuta d'une voix couinante.

- Les conditions nécessaires à la validation d'un contrat de ce type stipulent qu'en échange de la location de…eh bien…ma personne, Dame Evil se doit d'assurer ma prise en charge complète, ce qui consiste à me fournir outre un logement et d'autres prestations de la vie courante, des soins attentifs, selon le principe de l'échange équivalent.

- Certes, je connais ces conditions, j'en suis à l'origine, s'impatienta quelque peu Catilia, et donc ?

- Eh bien, dernièrement j'estime que l'une de ces conditions n'a pas été remplie.

Le nain observait à présent presque religieusement une fissure comme il en courrait des centaines dans le roc, et voyant que la suite ne venait pas, l'étrange créature souffla bruyamment afin de manifester son impatience. Kili refocalisa son attention sur l'impatiente.

- Je viens faire une réclamation pour manque cruel d'attention de la part de Dame Evil.

Le moment de hardiesse à présent passé, le brun se sentit subitement idiot. Et le fait que Catilia réfrénait tant bien que mal quelques gloussements peu flatteurs n'aidait certes pas. Le visiteur attendit que son hôte regagne son calme, ce qu'elle fit non sans mal.

- Trognon.

Le nain haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi le traitait-elle de déchet fruitier ? N'appréciant que peu le regard brillant qu'elle posait sur lui, le prince gigota dans ses coussins.

- Je prends en note ta plainte. Désormais, ainsi que la procédure le prévoit les parties au contrat disposent de 24 heures afin de trancher leur litige, sans quoi la partie requérante, autrement dit toi, sera en mesure de faire appel à mon pouvoir sanctionnateur à l'encontre de la partie fautive.

Le brun acquiesça et se leva dans l'intention de prendre congé, mais la voix de l'elfe miniature le stoppa au milieu du salon.

- Fais en sorte de régler la situation. J'aimerais autant éviter de devoir sanctionner ma propre amie.

- Comme si tu t'en souciais, Kili rougit de sa propre audace mais Catilia ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

- Certes, à vrai dire l'idée de devoir la rappeler à l'ordre m'amuse. Ce qui m'amuse moins c'est sa vengeance.

Le nain frissonna à la pensée de cette perspective et fila sans demander son reste, motivé par la vue de son frère qui émergeait de la chambre et qui, depuis qu'il avait alloué ses services à _l'inestimable_ Dame Catilia, semblait avoir oublié le concept de vêture. Il se rendit ensuite dans ses propres appartements afin de se parer de ses plus beaux atours, et ne put retenir un cri d'effroi à la vue de son ennemi juré, tapi dans sa penderie. Les deux belligérants se fixèrent en chien de faïence et la confrontation visuelle ne prit fin que lorsque l'objet de leur conflit fit irruption dans la chambre, complètement échevelée. Evil fixa avec stupeur la scène qui s'offrait à sa vue, avant de lancer un regard absolument noir au nain toujours à terre.

- Kili, qu'as-tu fait à Sébastien ?! Le pauvre, il est tout traumatisé !

Le prince ne sut que répondre et ne put qu'assister impuissant au départ de sa douce, emportant avec elle l'animal pas traumatisé pour une pique. Il lui semblât même que le hérisson le fixait avec un air de défi et que le petit « scouic » qu'il lâcha avant de quitter la chambre dans les bras de sa maîtresse n'était qu'une manière d'enfoncer un peu plus son adversaire tombé au combat. Kili jura la perte de l'animal.

Il mit réellement toute son ardeur dans cette entreprise mais à chaque petit geste attentionné qu'il voulait adresser à l'autre elfe miniature qui l'avait loué, le hérisson maléfique trouvait le moyen de le court-circuiter. Ses vaines tentatives n'eurent pour effet que de divertir grandement Catilia et son prince personnel qui observaient le manège du plus jeune, tapis dans les recoins sombres. Ainsi l'omelette aux champignons amoureusement préparée par le prince fut jetée sans remords aux ordures, les champignons auraient pu être nocifs pour Sébastien. La promenade à dos de poney fut aussi un échec cuisant, le pauvre Sébastien pouvant être effrayé et même pire, piétiné par les montures. La tentative de massage ne fut pas plus brillante car c'était « une activité hautement déviante à laquelle ne s'adonnaient que les détraqués de la pire espèce, comprendre là Catilia et Fili, et vouloir faire ça devant ce pauvre hérisson innocent…quelle perversité… ». Le jeune nain s'était donc vu attribué les titres forts peu glorieux d'empoisonneur, assassin par piétinement et pervers entre autres joyeusetés. C'était honnêtement déprimant et d'ailleurs, l'archer n'était pas loin de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Malgré la forte volonté de Kili, Evil restait insensible à ses moindres tentatives et alors que le délai de 24 heures touchait à sa fin et qu'il ne pensait pas que la situation pouvait s'envenimer davantage, une calamité pire que le hérisson s'abattit sur le pauvre nain, en la personne de Thranduil et de toute une délégation en provenance directe de Mirkwood. Ce fut à ce moment-là que le jeune prince semblât retrouver un semblant de grâce aux yeux de son infernale maîtresse, puisque celle-ci le mit pour la soirée au service du roi elfe. Enfer et damnation.

La situation amusa fortement Catilia ainsi que son prince alloué, contenta grandement Thranduil et le prince Legolas qui était, évidemment, de la partie, mais amusa beaucoup moins Thorin. Bien que son neveu ne soit qu'une ta…ahem, un être légèrement inférieur, il restait un héritier de Durin et un héritier de Durin ne sert pas du vin à un bouffeur de verdure ! Le pauvre serveur improvisé dut en prime subir les tentatives de flirt toutes aussi peu subtiles les unes que les autres de la capitaine des gardes, qui était malheureusement chargée de la garde rapprochée de la famille royale. Afin de se divertir un tant soit peu, le nain essaya de déterminer quel produit sûrement peu écologique avait bien pu utiliser l'elfe, afin d'obtenir une couleur de cheveux aussi atroce. Une teinture à base de feuilles mortes peut-être ? Mélangées avec des secrétions d'araignées, après tout pourquoi pas.

Eventuellement le délai prit fin et Kili fit donc irruption dans les appartements de la maîtresse des contrats, qui fixa son visiteur inopportun d'un œil mauvais. Le prince brun se laissa tomber sur le même amas de coussin que précédemment et décida d'ignorer (pour sa santé mentale) le fait que son frère serve présentement de fauteuil massant à son hôte. Et qu'il n'était pas plus vêtu que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait croisé dans les appartements de son hôte…afin de ce qu'il pouvait voir et il ne chercha pas en voir plus, merci beaucoup.

- Ainsi donc tu t'es incliné face à un hérisson.

Fili pouffa et retourna grignoter la nuque de la créature qui se prélassait dans ses bras, faisant peu cas du regard meurtrier que lui adressa son frère. Joueur, il gratifia même ce dernier d'un sourire goguenard, tout en mordillant l'oreille pointue de sa compagne. L'archer s'inquiéta un instant de l'avenir du royaume qui passerait un jour aux mains de son aîné, mais à vrai dire pour le moment ce n'était pas son problème principal.

- Certes mais justement, ma juste place ne m'a pas été rendue, je viens donc réclamer mon dû.

L'elfe de taille réduite soupira et récupéra de l'une des poches de son maigre vêtement (Kili s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il puisse y avoir des poches sur aussi peu de tissus) un parchemin légèrement froissé et le tendit au nain. Celui-ci s'en saisit délicatement, presque religieusement, les yeux brillants de plaisir. Mahal il tenait sa vengeance.

- Voici l'acte qui annule le contrat précédemment passé par Evil, et qui lui accordait la garde de Sébastien pour une durée de un mois renouvelable. Es-tu…Fili pas maintenant…es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ? Elle va t'en vouloir. Sébastien c'est sacré pour elle.

Kili haussa les épaules et grimaça à la vue de la main baladeuse de son frère qui s'égarait un peu trop à son goût. Il salua ses hôtes, raide, et quitta précipitamment les appartements. Ce l'on retiendra plus tard de cette journée fut le cri de désespoir absolu que poussa Evil lorsque le nain lui tendit l'acte dûment signé par Dame Catilia et qui stipulait que Sébastien devait retourner sur l'heure auprès de son maître légitime. La malheureuse dut finalement être prise en charge par Oín lorsque Dwalin lui retira de force le hérisson des mains, non sans se planter une pique dans la paume sous l'air étrangement satisfait de la maudite bestiole. L'héritier de Durin adressa un sourire victorieux à l'animal. C'était certes une victoire par tricherie éhontée, mais une victoire quand même. Flûte.

Derrière la porte, la maîtresse des contrats, livrée aux bons soins du blond, écoutait la rumeur provenant du couloir, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle se coula un peu plus contre le large torse de Fili et ronronna de plaisir.

- Mmh…peut-être aurais-je dû mettre ton frère au courant. Ca me désole de savoir ce qu'il s'apprête à subir.

- Veux-tu cesser ta comédie, souffla son tortionnaire contre la peau sensible de son cou, tu n'es pas repentante pour deux sous. Torturer mon petit frère est l'un de vos passe-temps favoris à toi et à ton étrange amie. Espèces de folles.

- C'est vrai, mais tout de même. Je me demande quelle va être sa réaction lorsqu'il apprendra que Gollum est désormais son partenaire de location. Il n'y a vraiment qu'elle à être aussi tordue pour vouloir louer cette immonde créature. Pauvre Kili.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Ce n'était pas spécialement bien écrit et pas franchement intelligent, mais j'espère que ça t'aura plu quand même. En tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Alors oui, une suite est prévue, même si ce n'est pas vraiment une suite en fait. C'est plutôt la location de Thorin par un Bilbo plus ou moins consentant. Vaste programme. Puis peut-être qu'il y aura d'autres locations après, c'est plutôt cocasse à écrire.


End file.
